


Darling, you're the sweetest.

by iwearplaids



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I mean, Modern AU, One Shot, is Indira really oc anymore ??, pointless fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: Modern bakery AU.Honestly, that's all there is to the fic.





	Darling, you're the sweetest.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : this fic has no serious point to it.

The chiming of the door bells brought Bhalla out of his monotonous thoughts and forced him to look up to see another customer enter the bakery. His favorite customer (he wouldn’t tell anyone, though. It was against their policy to have a favorite). He watched as Indira made her way to her usual spot, the seat by the large window where she could watch everyone passing down the street, most of them busy with their everyday tasks, occasionally she would find some savoring the beautify of the city.

Bhalla watched as she searched the faces in the bakery to find his. He was torn between attending tasks that needs his attention and attending her.

That was a lie, he knew exactly what he’d choose.

Indira smiled in relief when she finally found Bhalla, standing by the counter, arranging delicious looking cupcakes onto the stand.

“Bhalla !”, she called out, happily waving at him.

He placed the cupcake in his hand onto the stand, taking the last remaining cupake, he walked towards Indira.

She had first visited the bakery a few months back, on the occasion of her best friend’s birthday. She wanted to buy him a special cake and her sister had suggested the _Ivory Stars_ bakery. She usually never listened to any of sister’s advices, but this one time she decided to, because she was running out of ideas.

She had walked into the bakery and fell in love with it. The warm and cozy ambience, and the décor that reflected the bakery’s welcoming motto; she loved everything about it. But above all, she loved the food. Her eyes popped out at the rows and rows of beautifully arranged cakes and cupcakes and sweets. Passing a quick glance at them, she noticed that they were all unique. Each crafted with precision by inspired minds and creative hands. She took a closer look at one, then the other, then the other, then the other. The seemingly never ending number of cakes satisfying every craving she’d ever had.

Next to her, someone cleared their throat.

“Would you like something ?”, he cleared his throat again.

Seeing a confused expression cross her face, he pointed at the cakes.

“We have cupcakes, too.”, he said pointing at the stands above the counter.

“Uh huh.”, she replied. Too consumed by the sheer amount and variety of deserts to pay the man any attention.

He smiled at her softly, noticing the rapt attention she paid to the items displayed.

“We also bake customized cakes if you’d prefer that.”

“No. No. That won’t be necessary.” She finally tore her eyes away from the counter.

At last, she took note of the man. Apron tied around his waist and hair slightly disheveled, she assumed he must be the baker around there. And well, that explained a few things. _Beautiful things by a beautiful man._

“Give me a few minutes, I’ll choose one, I promise !”

“Take your time, madam.”, he said with a bright smile.

That sealed the deal for her!

“So, do you own this bakery as well ?” she tried to make small talk with him.

“Yes… sort of… not yet… well, it’s family business.”, he explained.

One topic led to another that led to another, they talked on and on for … who knew how long ?

And they’ve been making small talk ever since.

Bhalla sat opposite to Indira, placing the cupcake in his hand on the plate.

“This one’s the new special.”

Bhalla was very glad to have met Indira. She loved tasting deserts as much as he loved baking them. And she had no qualms criticizing his food, either.

 “You know, I’d stop visiting this place if you stop giving me free food.”

“Oh please! Stop with the lies. We all know you come here because of my charm.”

“Ya, keep dreaming.”, she scoffed.

Slowly removing the wrap around it, she admired the way it looks. The frosting a swiveling mix of violet, blue and green, its tip standing in a perfect point. Star sprinkles adorning it, the cupcake imitated a painting of the galaxy. Bhalla’s works were always visually pleasing and almost always mouthwatering good (he had his mistakes and she had the joy of eating some of his worst mistakes) but of course, she’d never tell him that. He had a big enough ego and she wasn’t planning to encourage it.

“Take a bite, already !” Bhalla was growing impatient. He wanted to know if people would like it. He wanted to know if _she_ would like it.  

Indira gave him a seething look, telling him to calm down. Slowly, taking her own sweet time, she bit into it. She let out an uncontrolled moan as the moist chocolate filled her mouth. The cheese frosting a surprising contrast to the chocolate cupcake, balancing out its sweetness. She took another bite, and to her surprise, her mouth was filled with warm, melting chocolate. _He filled it with melted chocolate._ Oh, what would she have done if she hadn’t found this man ?

Bhalla lightened up at her expressions, she clearly loved it.

“So, you like it ?”, he asked even though the answer was obvious.

“No.” Indira mumbled through her mouth full.

He laughed at her blatant lie.

“Why do I put up with you ?”, he asked, feigning a heartbroken expression.

Indira swallowed her mouthful and putting down the rest of her cupcake, she looked him in the eye.

“Because you love me.”

And well, he couldn’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, please. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
